Snow Flake
Snow Flake is Sapphire's best friend in the Cloudsville Kingdom. She is also her personal messenger and sometimes takes part in the Cloudsville Royal Army. Personality Snow Flake is a very caring person. She'll do anything to give out a hoof to a friend or anybody she knows. She's very popular in Cloudsville kingdom because of her kind and caring personality. Snow Flake is also very supportive. When Sapphire is out on her journey to find friendship, she fills her in on what has been happening lately in Cloudsville and also sends her letters as well as supplies she will need for her journey. Over all, Snow Flake is one good pony any pony will ever meet. History 'Background History' Snow Flake was a very fierce pony. She didn't keep anypony close to her and never had any friends. She was very shy too in a way. Snow Flake was a triplet with her other two sisters so it was very hard to find her identity. She changed her mane and tail colors so she wouldn't look like her sisters andymore and has her own way of showing style. Snow Flake's dream was to join Cloudsville royal army. 'Meeting Sapphire' Snow Flake was walking near the palace grounds and she was arrested for stepping into royal territory. Angered by this, Sapphire asked what was going on with her father to the royal army and they told her what happened. Outraged, Sapphire demanded her father to let Snow Flake go since she didn't know all of the royalties rules. King Rainful refused which angered Sapphire more. She demanded that if he doesn't release Snow Flake, winter wouldn't be coming for Cloudsville and the seasons process in Cloudsville will be halted. Knowing well of her daughter's stubbornness, Rainful made this a one time exception. He told her that she has to serve the royal family some how. Amber asked if she could have her as a slave but Sapphire told her that Amber would make Snow Flake work until she broke her bones. So Sapphire asked her father if she could have Snow Flake as a messenger. Rainful agreed, leaving Amber upset at her sister. 'Joining Cloudsville's Royal Army' Snow Flake has been taught by Sapphire's combat teacher how to be an expert in combat, learn how to enhance her flexibility, and a lot more. Since Snow Flake is more advanced than any other stallion in Cloudsville's royal army, she was asked if she would like a job as an officer in command (or as they call it OIC). With Sapphire's approval, Snow Flake happily agreed to join the army and has been working part time, ever since. She is also assigned a very important task: be Princess Sapphire's personal body guard. Abilities Magic: *'Cloud walking:' Like all pegasi, Snow Flake has the ability to walk on clouds. *'Weather changing:' Snow Flake can change the weather with the help of clouds and other pegasi. Gallery Alternate picture of Snow flake.JPG|Snow Flake's alternate version using the pony maker Snow flake wings down.JPG|My version of snow flake Snowflake cutie mark.png|Snow flake's cutie mark Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:PandoraStar411